


the beast you've made of me

by dannydevito



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: “No way, I’m getting my wolf dicking tonight.”
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	the beast you've made of me

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://youtu.be/zunlXCtqvsM) taken from howl by florence and the machine (very original i know)
> 
> a fill for a curiouscat prompt <3 thank u this was very fun to write <3 i hope u enjoy <3 (sorry it took so long)
> 
> if it wasnt obv from the tags jack fucks vil while he's doggo mode so if ur not into that just close the fic <3

_“I want you to fuck me while you’re in your wolf form.”_

It had been a topic the couple had fought about again and again, never coming to any sort of agreeance. Neither man was willing to compromise,  Jack steady in his own belief that it was _too_ _dangerous,_ that he _might hurt_ _him._ Vil huffed, slamming the door to the bedroom on Jack’s frowning face, turning the lock in place, not wanting to hear any of his boyfriend’s excuses any more, not wanting to hear Jack list a bunch of _lies_ about why he doesn’t want to fuck Vil. He knew a rejection when he heard it. 

It wasn’t like Vil had just brought this up in the heat of the moment, he had put _thought_ into this, knew what he was getting into, knew what his body was capable of. He thought Jack knew that too, knew how strong he was, trusted him more than to lie to him like this. The first few times Vil had brought the idea up Jack had hushed him with a kiss, telling him they could try it out when it was the _right time_ only to change his tune when Vil started bringing it up more, dropping more hints.

If Jack had just told him _no_ the first time, just said that he didn’t want to because it wasn’t his thing, Vil would’ve dropped it, let the issue go and never bring it up again, but that didn’t happen. Jack always blushed and stammered out some fake excuse, lying was never his strong-suit, repeating the same overused again and again. Jack clearly wanted to try it out, his boyfriend was an open book, wore his heart on sleeve, always so easy to read, it’s what Vil loved about him, Jack was always easy to figure out, what you see was what you got, it’s why his sudden habit of lying straight to Vil’s face threw him for a loop. 

_Was he getting tired of_ _me?_ Vil mused to himself, frowning as he leaned against the window frame in their bedroom, staring out at the night sky. The thought left Vil with a heavy weight in his chest, stomach churning uncomfortably, why would someone as good and honest as Jack not get bored of him, fed up of dealing with Vil and all his issues. This made sense, Vil was always used to being someone's second choice, Jack had already probably found someone new, _someone better_ he wanted to move onto and was just waiting around for the _right time_ to leave Vil. The thought of Jack leaving him like everyone else eventually did _hurt,_ Vil felt like he’d just taken a sucker punch to his heart. 

Just this once Vil wanted to believe like he was good enough, that he was worth it for someone. 

“Vil, would you just listen to me?”

Vil nearly jumped out of his skin, turning his head to find Jack standing right in front of him, brow furrowed, he looked frustrated. _How did get_ _in,_ Vil wondered, almost positive he had locked their bedroom door behind him, turning his neck even further to discover the door hanging off its hinges.  _Oh._ Vil didn’t realize he was caught up in his own mind he missed the sound of Jack _tearing their door_ _open._

“What?” Vil snaps, turning his back on Jack, trying to leave their bedroom, not wanting to be around Jack in that moment, worried he’d do something he’d come to regret, didn’t want to look more pathetic than he probably already did in that moment. He didn’t get far, only a step or two before Jack was grabbing at him, pulling Vil back into his arm, his grip like a vice that Vil couldn’t shake off. 

_”Don’t,”_ Vil warned, ignoring the way his voice cracked on that one word, squeezing his eyes shut. ”Don’t touch me, _please.”_

“Vil,” Jack repeated his name again, he almost sounded like he was worried but Vil was probably imagining things. Jack didn’t let up on his hold on Vil, ignoring the way the blonde was lashing out at him, sharp nails scraping against his fingers, trying to claw them off. “Vil, please, just talk to me. Whatever you’re thinking, it’s probably wrong.”

“Oh really?” Vil laughed, the noise he let out a broken, little desperate thing, nothing like a laugh, turning back towards Jack with a brow raised incredulously. “Because I’m just thinking of how badly my boyfriend _doesn’t_ want to fuck me.”

“That’s not it,” Jack growled, grabbing Vil’s other arm, squeezing tight, turning the blonde in his arms so the couple are fully facing each other.

“Oh really?” Vil scoffed, glaring up at Jack, eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously, not wanting to hear anymore  _lies._ “Then explain? Tell me all the reasons why you won’t fuck me and cut the bullshit this time.”

“It’s just-” Jack stammered, cutting himself off with a frustrated sigh, clenching his eyes shut, as if thinking through what he was about to say, struggling to find his words. Vil waited for few more minutes, his patience stretched thin. 

“Yeah, thought so.” Vil sighed, shrugging Jack’s arms off, crossing his own arms, as if that would help, help Vil protect himself from the hurt he knew he was about to go through. “Look, if you  wanna break up just say so.”

_”What_ _?”_ Jack gasped, voice sounding wrecked, crowding into Vil’s space, reaching out with one hand, cupping Vil’s with his palm, forcing the blonde to look up at him. “What are you even saying?” 

“I’m not stupid.” Vil murmured, unconsciously tilting his face into Jack’s touch, seeking out more of the warm touch, knows he’s already on borrowed time, knows that this is probably the last time Jack will ever touch him like this, like he loves him. “I know the signs.”

“I disagree,” Jack exhaled, other arm coming up to wrap around Vil’s waist, fingers curled around the blonde's hip. Jack pulled Vil in closer, hugging the smaller, all wrapped up in his  boyfriend's arms. “I think you’re pretty stupid if you mistake me not wanting to hurt you for me wanting to break up with you.” 

Vil just grumbled, wrapping both his arms around Jack’s strong neck, cheeks flushed an embarrassed pink at Jack’s blunt words. “How many times do I have to tell you, _you won’t hurt_ _me.”_

Jack was silent for a few moments before speaking out again, voice more hesitant than it was earlier, more cautious. “It’s not that I think you’re weak,” Jack started, already knowing the argument the blonde was about to make, mumbling his words, if Vil wasn’t standing so close he’s not sure he’d catch them all. “It’s me that I’m worried about, that I’ll lose control of myself.”

Vil pulled back just enough to glare up at Jack in disbelief. “You lose control? As if.”

“It can happen.” Jack mumbled, frowning, fluffy ears flat against the top of his head. “Especially when I’m with you.”

Vil just raised a brow, looking up at Jack expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate. Jack sighed again, once he realized Vil wasn’t  gonna let him go without a better explanation and honestly after all the misunderstandings going on between the two of them it was the least Vil was owed. “When I’m with you, I feel like I’m a different person, like I’m not in control of my body.” Jack was cheeks were flushed a bright red, stammering and stuttering through his words, embarrassed and not at all used to being so candid with his feelings. “If I’m using my unique magic during sex who knows what could happen.”

Vil forced himself to take a deep breath, trying to steady himself, feeling weak with the relief coursing through his body. He leaned more heavily against Jack, legs shaky beneath him, only realizing how on edge he’d been feeling lately, how much stress he’d put himself through with his own tormenting thoughts. “You really think a puppy like you would get the best of a  sorcerer like me?”

Jack just shot a sheepish smile at grin, white ears twitching on the top of his head, pressing a placating kiss to the crown of Vil’s head, hoping the model wouldn’t mistake his genuine worries as a slight against him. “Maybe?”

Vil smiled, for what felt like the first time that night, pulling Jack down for a chaste kiss, all soft and sweet. “There’s only one way to find out.”

\--

Vil lay back against their bedsheets and pillows, tugging Jack down with him, running his fingers through Jack’s unruly white hair, scraping his nails against his scalp, itching at the back of Jack’s ear, delighting in the pleased rumble Jack let out deep from his chest. Vil tilts his head up, pressing his lips against Jack all soft and slow, humming into the kiss. Jack seems to have the same idea as Vil, languidly stroking his tongue against Vil’s, slowly licking his way into the  blonde's mouth, tasting  everything he has to offer. 

The kiss slowly becomes more and more heated, more sloppy, more frenzied, Jack’s open mouth sliding messily against Vil’s, drool leaking from their gasping mouths, making a mess out of both of them. Jack only pulls back for a moment to catch his gasping breath, each new kiss  more rougher than the last, leaving Vil feel like he’s being ravaged, like he’s being _eaten_ _alive._

Vil leans back against their soft pillows, panting and shaking while Jack presses soft kisses along Vil’s neck, lips tracing a slow path down, scraping his teeth along Vil’s pink skin, nipping and biting as he goes, marking Vil, claiming Vil as his. Jack sucks a hard bruise into Vil’s collarbone, toying with the skin till its tender and raw, practically throbbing before he’s licking down further, tongue burning a trail of fire down Vil’s bare chest. 

“Fuck,” Vil gasps, arching his back, tilting his hips up, body practically begging Jack to put his tongue to use and suck his dick. Jack chuckles, his voice gone all deep and gravelly, thick with desire, the sound going straight to Vil’s dick, twitching desperately right in front of Jack, skipping right past his throbbing cock, spreading Vil’s thighs impossibly wide, slotting himself between the blonde’s quivering legs.

Strong hands grip at Vil’s hips  bruisingly tight, his hold on Vil tight, hoisting the blonde’s hips up into the air, shooting Vil a warm small before he’s leaning down, licking against Vil’s entrance, rough tongue swiping against his sensitive rim. Vil jumps at the touch, held down in place by Jack’s strong arms, writhing in his place, desperate little whimpers tumbling out of bitten lips. Jack spreads Vil’s cheeks apart, exposing more of the blonde’s entrance to hungry eyes, the pink puckered hole twitching shyly in front of him, all wet and  shiny from his spit. 

Jack blows at sensitive rim, warm breath ghosting against Vil’s most intimate area, the blonde whining loudly, dick spurting an obscene amount of precum against the quivering muscles of his abdomen. Jack takes a deep breath before he’s licking into Vil with abandon, pressing his tongue as deep inside Vil as he could manage, spearing the model open on his wet tongue. Jack waits for Vil’s needy little hole to go slack and pliant under his touch before pressing a thick finger inside, shallowly thrusting it in and out before quickly adding another, scissoring Vil open, making more space for his tongue to lick inside. 

Vil whines, hips desperately trying to press back into Jack, trying to fuck himself on Jack’s tongue, dick absolutely _dripping_ , he feels like he’s going insane, feels so overwhelmed but it’s not nearly enough at the same time. All it takes for Vil to come apart is Jack finally pressing the pad of his index finger down against Vil’s prostate, massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves, till Vil’s coming apart, _wailing_ through his orgasm, coming completely untouched, full body quaking in Jack’s arms, dick spurting thick ropes of coming against his heaving chest.

Vil lays there in a daze, gasping to get his breath back, Jack having moved back up the bed at some point, cradling Vil close in his arms, one hand brushing the hair clinging to Vil’s sweaty brow, peppering soft kisses against his overheated skin, so different to the rough way he’d been manhandling Vil just moments before. Jack waits till Vil comes back to him, eyes still hazy with lust but more alert, back to being present in the moment with Jack. 

“Are you still sure about this?” Jack asks quietly, idly trailing hand along Vil’s cheek, quietly admiring how beautiful Vil was. “We can still back out if you changed your mind.”

Vil shoots Jack an incredulous look, snorting at how genuinely concerned his boyfriend looked in that moment, tugging at his ear teasingly, giggling at the way it twitched, Jack’s nose crinkling in a disgruntled way. “No way, I’m getting my wolf dicking  _tonight.”_

Jack just grumbles half-heartedly and then he’s grabbing at Vil, manhandling the blonde till he’s on all fours in the middle of their bed. He presses down firm against Vil’s lower back till his body’s arched, ass high up in the air, completely on display. Next Jack moves to push Vil’s head into a plush pillow, making sure it rests comfortably against the crook of his folded arms. Jack takes a moment to make sure Vil’s positioned to his liking before he takes his place behind Vil. 

Vil waits there for what feels like _ages_ fidgeting in his place just _waiting_ for Jack for what feels like an eternity, body shuddering in anticipation, heart hammering in his chest. Just the thought, the knowledge that they’re finally doing this already has his dick twitching back to life. Jack finally whispers out a quiet, _”unleash the beast,”_ a gust of wind of wind blowing through their bedroom before Vil hears a wolf howl, their bed dipping under a new weight. 

Vil twists his neck turning his head back to see Jack, to see _the beast_ breath hitching in his throat, whimpering at how _big_ Jack is in this form, his white fur almost _glowing_ in the low lights of their bedroom. Vil arches his back even more, spreading his legs even more, waggling his hips in circular motions, enticing Jack to hurry up and _fuck him._

Jack growls, padding forward on his paws, wet nose sniffing at his wet and open hole before a _big_ wet tongue is licking at his entrance, so much rougher and thicker than Jack’s normal tongue, Vil keening at the sensation, hips bucking back, trying to get more of that sinful tongue on him, _in_ _him._ Jack licks into Vil, once, twice, three more times before pulling back with a satisfied moan, heavy breath echoing around their room. 

Jack shifts forward again, crawling over Vil, blanketing the blonde’s slight frame with his massive wolf body, covering him completely. Two of Jack’s big paws come to rest near Vil’s head, caging him in completely so there was no escape, Vil moaning out, never feeling so  _exposed,_ so  _helpless,_ so _turned on_ in his life. Jack shifts his hip till his large cock is brushing against Vil’s twitching hole, nestled between Vil’s cheeks. Vil breaths coming in short pants when he realizes how _big_ Jack is, how utterly destroyed he’s  going to be for any other man besides Jack after this. 

Vil reached back, parting his dripping hole with his fingers, exposing himself even more, whimpering a quiet, desperate little  _”fuck_ _me, Jack”_ spurring Jack to _finally_ press his massive cock inside him, moaning unabashedly at the first touch of the hot head of Jack’s wolf cock to his needy little hole, rolling his hips, trying to help ease the burning stretch, squirming underneath Jack, his body completely dwarfed by Jack’s wolf form. Jack slides in slow and steady, still being so careful with Vil even in his wolf form, proving his previous worries to be non-existent. Vil whimpers, Jack sliding in _so deep,_ so much further than what Vil is used to, his hot and heavy cock spreading Vil’s insides apart, opening him up so wide, he swears he can feel Jack’s dick pressing up against stomach.

Once Jack’s hips are pressed flushed against Vil’s he waits a few moments, letting Vil get used to the new stretch, pressing his nose against Vil’s shoulder, licking at his shaking frame, trying to help relax Vil, reassuring the blonde model in the only small way he could in that moment. After a moment or two Vil finally shifts his hips back, urging Jack to _move_ gasping at the way the wolf cock catches against his insides, sensitive walls fluttering around Jack.

Jack finally moves, hips snapping forward, rutting into Vil, driving his cock deep inside of Vil with every shift of his body. Vil can’t think, can’t  _breathe,_ Jack’s massive cock turning him into a trembling mess, hips mindlessly swiveling back to meet every single one of Jack’s thrusts, groaning at the impossible stretch, his pink cock drooling an obscene amount of precum against the ruined sheets beneath them. Vil’s entire frame shuddering, being knocked forward with each punishing thrust of Jack’s cock, crying out, babbling complete nonsense, so completely and utterly overwhelmed by everything that is Jack. 

Vil comes with a shout, his second orgasm of the night taking him completely by surprise, sobbing into the pillow beneath him, it’s _too_ _much._ Jack continues to fuck him into a million tiny shattered pieces, grunting and growling straight into Vil’s ear, taking no mercy on the blonde. Vil can feel Jack start to get impossibly thicker inside Vil, hips stuttering when the swelling at the base of his cock catches at Vil’s puffy and abused rim, locking them in together. Jack gives a few minute snaps of his hips inside Vil before he’s coming deep inside him, his thick cum plugged up by his massive cock. There’s _so much_ of it, Vil feels stuffed so full, eyes rolling into the bag of his head, he feels almost swollen, bringing a tentative hand down to feel the way the delicate skin of his stomach bulges out, fucked full of  Jack’’s cum, his stomach stretched so obscenely it _hurts._

It all felt so _good._

Vil collapses down onto the bed beneath them, ignoring that he’s lying in the wet patch. Jack massive wolf form follows Vil, forced to with the way they’re locked together. Jack shifts them so they’re  laying on their sides, spooning Vil from the back, surrounding Vil with his white fur. Vil must have passed out soon after that because next thing he knows he’s blearily blinking his eyes up at Jack, back to his human form, tucking Vil in under his chin, cuddling the blonde in close. 

Jack blinks down at him when he realizes Vil woke up, tips of his ear’s burning red, somehow _still_ embarrassed, even after doing _all_ _that._ Vil tilts his head up, kissing the corner of Jack’s mouth, shooting him a deeply satisfied grin. 

“Hot or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)
> 
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah).


End file.
